S.H.E.I.L.D
''"It didn't take long for the authorities to show up, and really make a mess of things..." ''- Spider-Man About S.H.E.I.L.D is organization in the game that is run by Nick Fury. They are a special type of authority agency and tactical team. They are committed to defeat and monitor the Symbiote Invasion in Web of Shadows. Story Act 2 Near the end of Act 2, the symbiotes are infecting people in a very widespread and drastically increasing fashion. The police are being swamped and overwhelmed by Kingpin's forces and the symbiotes, and S.H.I.E.L.D are called out to protect the city. Thinking it is a disease, they start holding up quarantine areas to help the infected, but not violent people; and prevent them from spreading the symbiote. However, they start rounding random people up and mixing them with infected people, annoying people and endangering them. Spider-Man runs into a quarantine area and tries to calm the people down, but is instantly blamed for the infection and they attempt to try and arrest him, but are distracted when Electro bursts out of nowhere, enraged; searching each different quarantine area for his infected sister. After Electro is defeated by Spider-Man and eventually Black Widow, she tries to confront Spider-Man, no matter how many red or black points the player has acquired. However, they are interrupted when Electro's sister infects an unconscious Electro to save his life, killing her in the process. Electro becomes Symbiote Electro, and generates a massive electrical explosion that knocks out Spider-Man, Black Widow, and a few S.H.I.E.L.D Agents, along with destroying some of the surrounding buildings and killing some civilians in the process. The two heroes wake up in shock, but Spider-Man manages to escape; now being hunted down. Meanwhile, S.H.I.E.L.D close down all the bridges and tunnels so that no-one can leave or get in, causing panic and leaving it to the police to calm the city down. Mary-Jane will call Peter in a panic. Symbiote Apocalypse As night falls, Spider-Man hitches a ride from either Vulture or Moon Knight to break the Tinkerer out of Ryker's Island, so he could perhaps make a device that will ''"destroy all the sym-things, without hurting any of the people" ''as Spider-Man puts it. S.H.I.E.L.D agents stationed there will attack him. After using the help of the Rhino and the chaos the other inmates are making, he breaks the Tinkerer out and escapes through an elevator onto the roof. However, he is then cornered by the Kingpin, Vulture, Moon Knight and S.H.I.E.L.D along with Black Widow and some of Kingpin's bodygaurds. An argument ensues, before Black Widow finally, but reluctantly agrees to become allies with Spider-Man and go along with his ideas. S.H.I.E.L.D then set up a secure base surrounding Stark Tower, send out Strike Teams and destroy all of the bridges to slow down the spread of the invasion. The base offers an area of refuge for people who are in a state of shock, think they have been infected, or to generally save civilians. Upon dayrise, they start sending out hovercrafts, troops and tanks to rescue trapped civilians or fight the symbiotes. They also start giving Spider-Man errands and assigning him with using their new weapons and against the symbiotes. As the sun sets once again, their base is attacked by the Zombie Symbiotes, Symbiote Snatchers, Slashers and even Berserkers. An air-strike is called in and many barely make it with their lives. Upon hearing Mary-Jane and Luke Cage, along with a lot of people, cops, and the remaining gang members of the Park Avenues and Rolling Sevens are still trapped across safe-zones across Harlem, Spider-Man heads out back to the area and agrees with S.H.I.E.L.D to make a safe corridor back to S.H.I.E.L.D's main base. Mary-Jane and Luke Cage go search for some of Mary-Jane's missing or trapped friends while Spider-Man goes back Uptown once more to The Church to check on Wolverine, from whom he hasn't heard from in a while. After finding Wolverine, rescuing a group of trapped people and witnessing Logan get infected by multiple Symbiote Grapplers and Berserkers, he fights an infected Wolverine before heading back to Harlem to check on Mary-Jane and Luke Cage, and get the convoy moving to Kingpin Tower. Once Spider-Man realises that Mary-Jane is nowwhere to be found, he goes off searching for her, as seen in the Prolouge. He is ambushed by Symbiote Black Cat when Mary-Jane is found and is captured by a team of Symbiotes, forcing him to wear the Black Suit. After defeating Symbiote Black Cat and Symbiote Vulture, the player will be forced to make the choice of wether to save New York by detenating the Tinkerer's device and defeat Venom or remove the detenator and defeat Venom to be come the ruler of New York and possibly the world, depending on how the player has acted throughout the game. Nevertheless, Venom will survive the detenator if it goes off and board the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier either way, as it is too high and out of range for any Symbiotes to become affected. Many different types of Symbiotes will be on board, and every S.H.I.E.L.D agent will become infected and will shoot Spider-Man. After Spider-Man defeats Venom the helicarrier will collapse into the ocean and explode as Venom will either sacrifice himself or get murdered by Spider-Man. The Final Endings after this will be entirely dependent on every single one of the player's choices.